


As the Sky Comes Apart

by OneShotRevolt, ThalieXVII



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShotRevolt/pseuds/OneShotRevolt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalieXVII/pseuds/ThalieXVII
Summary: Kazuya won the tournament. He made the biggest change in their life by getting rid of their father but this will not be the only change happening between the brothers...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	As the Sky Comes Apart

It was the first day of the rest of his life. When Kazuya woke up, he felt like he could breathe for the first time. His chest was light despite being painfully battered and bruised, and containing at least one cracked rib. Nothing could hold him down today though. Yesterday he had won. He'd dragged his unconscious father to that cursed clifftop and rolled him off the edge. Heihachi was dead. And now everything was his. 

Kazuya sat up slowly with difficulty. He put on a kimono, and went to open the door. Then he paused. He shook out of the kimono and instead stayed topless. He pushed open his bedroom door and padded out into the corridor. A servant bowed to him, but didn't walk on afterwards, they just stayed bowed, waiting for orders. Kazuya felt a slow smile slide onto his face. He was going to enjoy this. 

"Draw water and fill the bath in the bath house. Serve breakfast in the fire room. I will bathe afterwards. Have the car ready, I'll be going to the Zaibatsu when I'm done. Send for Chaolan to join me for breakfast." 

Kazuya nodded for the servant to leave, then stretched. The servant hurried off to knock on Lee's door.

Lee was putting on his bow tie when he heard someone knocking. He’d got up early since he didn't really know what to expect with Kazuya at the head of everything now and didn't want to disappoint him. He already didn't know how Kazuya had taken the fact he fought against him for the Zaibatsu... Kazuya was angry about it at the start of the tournament but he seemed okay yesterday - he probably was, but no need to confront him about anything. Besides he had to give a good impression, he would probably be his vice-president and they had to look like excellent brothers... 

He went to answer the door and smiled at the servant. "Yes?" Though it still felt weird to know Heihachi wasn't here anymore... And he was dead...

The servant bowed to Lee. "Mr Mishima requests that you join him for breakfast. He is eating now in the central room."

Lee slightly bowed to the servant and said, "Thank you. I shall go now." 

He went quickly to look in the mirror one last time and, deciding he was presentable, he left for the central room. Once he approached the room, he felt more nervous. As he arrived, he looked to where Kazuya was, and reverently bowed to him. Kazuya was now not only his big brother but also his boss; he had to give him a lot of respect...

Kazuya was lounging at the table as he never would have dared to before. He could dress however he pleased and sit however he wished. He looked over when Lee entered and noticed the way he bowed. He was dressed smartly too. Good. He was glad his brother recognised him as his superior... after he'd forced him too. He was still bitter that he'd had to beat Lee down and walk over him to get here, but he should have expected that. Whatever brotherhood they thought they had, Heihachi always had a way to poison it, and plant temptations that ruptured their solidarity. Lee was subservient now, but Kazuya wondered how long it would be before Lee got jealous again and set his sights on owning the Zaibatsu once more. 

"Come. Sit." Kazuya gestured near him. A servant brought out hot bowls of rice and a selection of warm toppings to choose from and set them on the low table.

Lee noticed how Kazuya was comfortable... It was such a difference from before... He would never have been like this with Heihachi in the house... Though he didn't really know how Kazuya considered him... That ‘come’ and ‘sit’ felt like a dog order... or maybe like a celebration? Like sit and relax? Whatever, there was only one thing to do and it was to come and sit. So he did just that and sat near Kazuya, while smiling at him. 

"How are you feeling today, Kaz... Kazuya-Sama?" Lee was about to address him a little too familiarly before he remembered not to do so. He had to keep that politeness even when asking how Kazuya was until he was told to relax a bit or something... 

Kazuya reached for a bowl of rice and tipped some into his bowl. He hadn't been feeling too charitable towards Lee, but hearing the honorific added to his name went straight to his ego. It did sound good. He knew his brother was a master at saying what people wanted to hear and staying on their good side, though he never thought he'd see the day when that was used on him. It was certainly working though. He liked the deference in Lee's tone even if another part of him also mourned that the more conspiratorial part of their relationship was now gone - they didn't need to work together to tiptoe around Heihachi anymore. 

"Like I got hit by a truck," Kazuya said, "but I'm feeling good about it. I have no plans to wait to recover before I get started. There's a lot of work to be done. And people looking to grab power if I'm not immediately there to fill the vacuum..." His sentence trailed off and he turned and set Lee with a look as he spoke.

When Kazuya said there was a lot of work to be done, Lee nodded and after Kazuya finished, he answered,

"Yes, you will need to sign many-..." He then realised what Kazuya had added after this comment about work. "... What do you mean?" He didn't know if he was only surprised, or jealous or insulted or what... He was in fact all of those... But he tried to only show the surprised part...

Kazuya took his time answering. He sampled food from each of the dishes and poured himself some tea before he finally turned back to Lee. He gave him a slow, stiff smile. 

"No need to try and hide it, Chaolan. I know you'd try and take my corporation from me if you were given a chance. That's why I intend to keep a very close eye on you."

Lee was a bit insulted and didn't hide it now. "You won the tournament, Kazuya, I'm not stealing the Zaibatsu from you. If I wished to do so, I wouldn't need to immediately-..." Lee wondered if he said something bad and shut up.

Kazuya’s expression instantly became darker. As predicted, Lee had lost that nice dutiful tone of his very quickly. Kazuya sipped his tea, forcing himself to remain collected and patient even though he could feel his temper simmering. He kept his voice careful and controlled. 

"And yet you were willing to steal the Zaibatsu from me up until the moment when I put you in your place. Now I'm wondering how often I'll have to keep putting you down, since you were so quick to try and stand in my way when you had the opportunity."

Lee replied coldly, "I was not stealing the Zaibatsu, I was entitled to it just as much as you until you won it. Now I'm fine with you having it. I won't take it from you. You can trust me."

Kazuya didn't like Lee's tone at all. He wanted to snap at him and tell him he was angry - that he thought Lee would be on his side, step aside for him, and let him have his birthright instead of making him fight for it like Heihachi had expected of them. He didn't snap though. He thought of how Heihachi never needed to explode with anger, and had the luxury of taking his time to explain his displeasure. Kazuya had that luxury now. And besides, he didn't want to admit he'd been hoping he didn't have to fight Lee. 

"Trust you?" Kazuya sipped his tea. "Can I really? If you're fine with me having it, why can I hear jealousy in your voice? You won't take it from me because you can't. You tried to fight me for it and you lost. Trust had nothing to do with it. Everything I have I took for myself, with no help from you."

Lee kept silent. He really didn't like how the breakfast moment had turned... How their first day working together without Heihachi had turned... He then said after a moment, "I may be jealous but I am trustworthy. ...I'm sorry to have tried to take it from you."

Kazuya's eyes narrowed. "We shall see if you are trustworthy." He then returned to his breakfast and ate in silence.

Lee felt some fear at this statement and after a moment, began to take some food while wondering how it turned like this.... and so quickly... He then also ate in silence.

Kazuya had been feeling good this morning and now his mood had soured. He knew something like this was bound to happen, but he'd still been hoping to put it off for longer. Well whatever, just because Heihachi was gone, it didn't change the fact that no one was going to look out for him but himself. He wondered if Lee would even bow to his authority like he promised he would. His respectful tone had lasted all of a minute before he was sulking at him. Kazuya finished his breakfast, still in a bad mood. 

"I'm going to use the bath house. You may join me, or do as you wish. Be ready in an hour though, as I'm going to the Zaibatsu and you'll be coming with me. I want all the necessary paperwork ready to sign for my takeover. A lot of employment contracts will need drawing up too, there's going to be a lot of hiring and firing today. I trust you know enough about how the old man used to run things to get all that together?"

Lee didn't really lift his head from his bowl when Kazuya mentioned the bath house. He did wonder if he should go to maybe try to get along with him or something. If he didn't go it may look like he didn't want to see Kazuya, but somehow he was already all dressed up... But he lifted his head when Kazuya talked about the paperwork and said,

"Yes, I do. I'll take care of those papers as you ask." He tried not to displease his brother again, they should be able to get along as they go to the Zaibatsu, they must not look like they fought in front of the employees...

Kazuya was frustrated to see Lee with his head lowered, acting all meek like he did with Heihachi. He told himself that Lee had brought this on himself though. He should have bowed sooner, then none of this would have happened. He wondered if Lee would have acted the exact same way toward their father, if it had been Kazuya that was killed yesterday. That annoyed him. He'd given everything, all his life, to have the chance to defeat Heihachi, and now instead of being able to celebrate with his brother, he was back to wondering if Lee was just playing whichever side won. 

"Good." Kazuya got up. He somehow doubted Lee would want to join him whilst he was in that mood. "Be ready in an hour."

"Yes," answered Lee as he watched his brother getting up. He then turned back to his food, quickly trying to finish while wondering if he should go to the bath or not. It could relax the atmosphere or just add more subjects to argue on... But technically he had the time to undress and dress again... Maybe he should... Maybe he should try to present a happier face and try to repair things... or maybe he should not go and just enjoy the peace before going to work with Kazuya... He did wonder if Kazuya would send him back in the US or keep him by his side... Oh yes, he won't, he told him he wanted to keep an eye on him, but maybe later... Lee also wondered who would get fired among those he knew...

Kazuya went back to his room, changed into a yukata and then made his way through the mansion. He opened a sliding door to the outside. The day was heavy and humid, with black clouds suggesting rain and maybe thunder later. He nudged his feet into a pair of slippers and walked to the bath house over the crunching gravel of a rock garden. He stepped out of his slippers and up onto the wooden walkway. 

The bath house was a building on its own, all wooden built with a high roof. As Kazuya opened the door, a wall of steam hit him. He shed his yukata and stepped inside. A square bath, large enough to have meetings in, was sunk into the floor. Waxen-leaf plants lined the room, though most were obscured by the dense steam rising up into the rafters. Kazuya lowered himself into the hot water and sighed. His broken rib pained him for a moment, but then the hot water began to ease the tension from his aching muscles. His head always felt clearer here. He didn't feel so accosted by the doubts and paranoia echoing in his mind.

Lee quickly finished his food and then got up to go change in his room. As he walked, he thought that he should really go and join Kazuya and try to get along with him. Yet he didn't really know how to address him... Cheerfully? Respectfully? And he was kind of troubled that things degenerated so fast between them... It didn't bode well... But then they’d both lived a lot of stress lately... 

Lee looked around and realised once more that Heihachi wasn't there anymore. The mansion would never have him walking around again... Lee was both sad and relieved about it. Their father would not scare them anymore but still Lee would have loved to close that chapter more properly... He would have loved to have had a nice conversation with Heihachi to have told him that he loved him and that he regretted what he did to them... But he just left after being scornful with him once more and went on to try to kill his son... A real family should not be like this... Lee quickly wiped a tear and entered his room. He changed to go to the bath and reconcile with Kazuya. They should not turn on one another like they had their father. But still Kazuya will be distrustful and Lee was jealous of Kazuya's victory and they will still argue again... But they should not... Lee was really frustrated to have lost the tournament but he told himself that somehow he could not change it... Besides they will have fun together, he will still be vice-president or something... It wasn't nothing... But still he could have won... And then how would Kazuya have reacted if he had won? He would hate him forever... He was the oldest, the real son... Anyway it was done now... 

Lee quickly went to the bath. Before entering, he put on a smile and then entered. He bowed again to Kazuya and said, 

"Is the water good, Kazuya-sama?" But inside, he still felt really jealous... More jealous than before coming here since he was stepping on his pride...

Kazuya blinked through the mist and heat of the calm water. Hearing Lee address him like that and put on that smile really troubled him. It didn't sound as rewarding as it had at breakfast. It sounded like a wall between them. 

"We're alone," he said quietly, "you may address me as you used to." He closed his eyes and tried to sort through the things in his head. His body still ached from the battering he had taken at the tournament, but just here, like this, the heat relieved some of his pain. He touched a hand to his chest to feel how bad that rib was. A sharp stab caused him to breath in sharply and wrinkle his lip. Heihachi had really hit like he meant to kill him. "The water is good," he said. "Cleansing."

Lee slightly bent when Kazuya told him he could address him as he used to, he was a bit confused... But yes, they were alone now... So he gave a small smile and then prepared to go into the water. Once in, he smiled at Kazuya and said,

"You're right, the water is excellent! I feel good in it." He had noticed how Kazuya had touched his chest and wondered if he should ask about it or not. He didn't want to start another fight... Maybe he should not talk about it... Kazuya hated to look weak... He tried to act relaxed instead. "The water is so relaxing..." Lee closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the water. But the previous argument was still in his mind, yet it will probably soon go away. Kazuya was always like this, grumpy, then kind...

Kazuya felt a little easier when Lee joined him. He tried not to over-analyse Lee's smile and guess whether it was real or not. He had to worry about bigger things now than just his jealous brother. He had to pick this company up and show the world he could run it. He wasn't just a fighter, he was a capable businessman. All his father's friends had thought he was thuggish and had underestimated his mind. Well, he would make them regret ever doing so. Everyone who had been loyal to Heihachi had to go. He would hire new staff. Not all at once though... he didn't want the Zaibatsu to collapse overnight. He pondered this. He wanted to talk business with Lee, but anything he could think of asking would sound a lot like a veiled threat. Perhaps business could wait, then. He went for a more personal approach to try and dispel some of the trouble between them. 

"Being able to lie here and know that Heihachi cannot summon us... I think it's the most relaxing bath I've ever had."

Lee turned his head toward Kazuya and, giving another small smile, said, "Yes..." He was about to add: having no one to order us is excellent, but then he had Kazuya... so... He better not add this... And speaking of Heihachi, there were a lot of troubles related to him being dead... The funeral, the legal side... Will Kazuya be pursued for killing their father or was the Zaibatsu powerful enough to push that aside? He tried to look fully relaxed and added, "We will never be hurt by him again..." Like earlier, he slightly felt a bit of sadness over the fact things never got better, but now he was mostly relieved... Indeed they never could get along with their father, he always tried to hurt them in any way he could. It probably would have been impossible to get him to say a nice word or something... Now he was gone, he would not be here to mock them, or beat them, or scold them. He smiled again at Kazuya, a smile truer than before, and thinking about Kazuya's wounds, he said, "Yes, you fought well... You're excellent..." Again those tears... Why? Relief or sadness? Both?...

Kazuya afforded himself a moment to really let Lee's words sink in. Heihachi couldn't ever hurt them again... It was almost unreal. He'd dreamed of this day for so long that, now that it was here, he was a bit lost. Burying himself in Zaibatsu business was the best way to cover up this... purposelessness. It was stupid: killing Heihachi was a way to free himself, not the end of all his goals. He had so much now. He needed to hurry up and enjoy it. He wasn't really sure how to though. He felt he ought to be happy, but he mostly felt like a choking deadly weight had been lifted. Now that it didn't hurt to breathe, he wasn't really sure what life was meant to look like the other side of that struggle. When he saw Lee's more genuine smile, that flare of panic subsided a bit. He felt warmed by Lee's words. Lee had fought well too, but Kazuya wasn't sure his brother would want to hear that when he'd had a chance at winning everything and lost. Instead he gave a small smile back, and hoped that was enough. 

Then, he frowned. The steam was thick and hovered in shimmering veils over the water, so it was hard to tell, but it looked like Lee was crying. Was he glad? Was he afraid? Was he that upset that Kazuya had won? Could he be upset for Heihachi? Kazuya decided he didn't want to know. He shifted in the bath, and winced again. His hand went to his chest as he waited for the pain to subside, saying as he did,

"I'm not sure 'excellent' is the right word. He certainly broke something." Kazuya hesitantly wondered if Lee was alright. Once he knew the fight was his, he'd finished the match quickly, and avoided dealing out the brutal attacks he and Heihachi saved for each other. Still, it had been a tough fight and he'd had to go all out... "Did I hurt you in our fight?"

Lee worried when Kazuya seemed in pain. Then his brother asked him if he was alright... Of course Kazuya hurt him, Lee had given his all for the Zaibatsu and would not have abandoned unless forced to... He still had multiple bruises over his body from that fight, but Kazuya probably meant in a more severe way... "No, well, yes, you did, like in any fight, but I am alright if that is what you mean. ...And you? Are you okay? You need a medic?"

Kazuya was glad he hadn't caused Lee lasting damage. He'd been angry during that fight - angry that Lee was going to stand in his way, but mostly angry because he was burning with hatred for Heihachi. He could never really hate Lee when Heihachi was looming above them, and that tournament had been no different. It was a matter of necessity that he'd beaten Lee. He'd not really put malice into the act. 

"Good," he said quietly. "Hm. I'll be fine. I can feel when an injury is dangerous. These will take time to heal, but the bones aren't set incorrectly. There's little a medic can do."

"Okay. But if you need me to call a medic, just tell me. I guess the water may have helped make you feel better..." Lee thought they didn't have much more time to bath now though... They would need to go to the office soon... He did wonder how the employees would look at them, mostly how they would look at Kazuya since he was the boss... Lee now felt some shame once more to be the loser from this contest, he will have to show up in front of all those people who knew he lost... But technically they will all be concentrating on Kazuya... The winner... and killer of their ex-boss... and they will ignore him... For now. Being Vice-president or something will still give him some glory once the excitement over the tournament and new leadership was over...

"Hm, alright." Kazuya closed his eyes again. It felt reassuring to have Lee worrying over him. He almost regretted that he wasn't done stirring up his brother's bitterness for the day. It couldn't be helped though. Lee was a threat. He knew his secrets and he knew how to manipulate him. He could still ruin him and all he was trying to do. Kazuya had no intention of giving someone like that power. He would wait until he was in a more professional setting before he dropped that bombshell though. 

Kazuya sighed. He supposed he better get this over and done with. He stood and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself that had been neatly folded at the waterside. He wondered if he could say something now that would soften the blow that was to come. Nothing came to mind. Instead he said, "I'll see you in the limousine shortly."

Once Kazuya got out, Lee also left the bath to go to his room and change back into his elegant working clothes. He then went with some nervousness toward the limousine, not really knowing what awaited him or even Kazuya at the Zaibatsu...

Kazuya had chosen a bright purple suit and a red cravat for the occasion. It was louder than his more usual understated clothing choices, but he didn't want to show his social discomfort. He wanted to cast the impression of resplendence and charisma. He wore the flashy suit in hopes of growing into the confident person it helped him pretend he already was.

When Lee got into the limousine, Kazuya was seated and waiting. He was thinking about the changes he intended to make to the Zaibatsu, so didn't look at his brother. The limousine purred to life and its wheels crunched on the drive. 

After a moment, Kazuya said to Lee, "When we're at work you will address me with respect. Kazuya-sama is fine, but in front of other employees, it's Mishima-sama. I want you to set an example that other employees will follow. It is crucial to my seizing control that I am accepted and respected. At home you may speak more informally. You are still my brother, this doesn't change that."

Lee had put on his black suit to look more serious and professional, he was a bit surprised to see his brother being more flashy than him... Aside from a red rose, Lee had no other colorful accessories... He sat in front of his brother and said nothing. Listening to Kazuya, he said,

"Yes, Mishima-sama."

Kazuya frowned. He wasn't sure why. Lee was just doing what he asked. But he frowned all the same and looked out the window. He could feel his irritability returning. His temper had been getting worse over the last few weeks. He'd thought it was anxiety about confronting Heihachi, but that was done now, and his hotheadedness was certainly not retreating. He held his tongue to try and hold his temper. He kept staring out the window as the car drove into the Tokyo suburbs with a dark sky overhead.

Lee wondered if he said it in a bad tone that Kazuya may have mistaken for a mocking one. In fact, he just wanted to already be business prepared by addressing him like this... But maybe he looked like he was sulking or something? 

"Kazuya, I called you like this already because I felt we were already at work while being in the limo..."

"Fine," Kazuya said. 

He could feel it was going to be a long day. It seemed like every moment he spent around Lee was waiting to become an argument. It would be better once they got to the Zaibatsu and there were other people around. He wanted Bruce at his side, who took orders without looking so offended by it and just gave him deference and did what he was told without acting like Kazuya had betrayed him. It was Lee that had betrayed him, not the other way around. Kazuya folded his arms and said nothing for the rest of the journey. 

When the limousine pulled up in front of the Zaibatsu building, the door was opened for Lee and Kazuya. Kazuya got out and strode towards the entrance. A wing of security fell in beside him, including the familiar face of Bruce Irvin. Kazuya's posture untensed. He looked back over his shoulder at Lee. 

"I want you and Bruce to come with me to my new office. We have much to discuss."

Lee nodded to Kazuya and kept on following him. Bruce bowed before he also followed Kazuya and Lee to the elevator for the office. Bruce was smiling slightly since he was happy to see his boss and friend at the head of the Zaibatsu instead of that disgusting old man, while Lee didn't smile and would rather not look at people for now since he was still thinking he lost and they all knew it...

When they stood outside the office, Kazuya hesitated. There was a familiar pang of anxiety in his chest from seeing the door to his father's office. He was frustrated at himself for feeling that even now. He looked over at his father's old secretary, sitting at a desk near the door. 

"You're fired," he told them. "Get out." Then he strode forward and pushed open the door. 

He pulled his shoulders back and looked around the office. There were so many things of Heihachi's here... no one had even moved them. That annoyed him. He tried not to show it though, and went and sat in Heihachi's chair. Finally. He'd dreamed of seeing the world from this spot for so long. He looked at Bruce and Lee.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Lee looked at the secretary and didn't say anything when Kazuya fired him. Kazuya did say he would fire people and indeed Heihachi's secretary may have been someone close to him... loyal to him... Possibly a dangerous foe... He and Bruce then followed Kazuya inside the office. Bruce was still smiling at Kazuya's victory, but once Kazuya sat in Heihachi's chair, Lee felt some pang in his heart. For two reasons: first, he could have been the one sitting in it, he could have been the winner of that tournament and the CEO of the company, the one with all the honors, and second, their father was dead... which was still both sad and liberating... He looked around and felt a bit disheartened. Everything around felt like Heihachi... Trying to not look troubled, he turned to Kazuya and nodded while listening to him like Bruce was doing.

"The first thing that needs doing is establishing the loyalty of those in the Zaibatsu. Those with power who were close to Heihachi must go immediately. Chaolan, you will be in charge of drawing up a list of them and proposing their replacements. Bruce you are now head of security, I want you to immediately review what Zaibatsu security is like at present. I know it's a little out of your area of expertise, so you may keep on anyone you want to learn from, but I also expect a list from you of people you don't trust. I have my own thoughts in mind for those I want gone that I will give to you as well, Chaolan." Kazuya sat back and paused for a moment. "In the meantime, I will be reviewing all current contracts the Zaibatsu holds, and assure investors that I will continue to honour any agreements they had with the Zaibatsu. Before you start on the rest of your work, Chaolan, go to the secretary's office and print me off a full list to look over of all our current contracts and investments. The three most important things to secure today are employees, security and business. Prioritise getting rid of problems and looking for replacements. If anyone complains, send them directly to me and I will make sure they understand me clearly. Understood?"

Lee and Bruce nodded at everything Kazuya was saying but Lee then asked,

"Forgive me, Mishima-sama but you said we will continue to honour any agreements? Shouldn't we also get rid of those who don't... that you don't agree with? I guess that is what you will do, right?" He then thought maybe he shouldn't have spoken. Of course Kazuya will review it and he may feel insulted now... He bowed and added, "I will print you the list right away."

Kazuya raised an eyebrow at Lee. "At present my priority is to reassure the world that I am a stable and capable leader. They need to see my confidence. I will honour all current arrangements. It is not for my secretary to dispute that. You may leave."

Lee understood Kazuya had a lot to look at so he would probably end some contracts later since indeed taking care of traitors, dangerous enemies and security should be the priority so he didn't add anything. But later it would probably be good to review those contracts to see if they could be either eliminated or changed. He didn't take seriously the secretary mention since he knew Kazuya would find someone but for now he had to do the job of printing the list. So both Lee and Bruce bowed and left to do the job requested of them.

When Lee and Bruce had gone, the room fell very quiet. Kazuya could feel that anticipation in his chest again, like he was waiting for Heihachi to enter and hold him accountable for stepping out of line and sitting in his seat. Yesterday's fight was mostly a blur to Kazuya. He didn’t even recall the final punch that had beaten his father down. He touched his pained chest, then ran a finger over his split and bruised knuckles. He wondered if all the staff were conspiring against him, or mocking his rough and ready appearance. He wondered if they'd take his orders or defy him or just quit. He wondered how many were having thoughts of overthrowing him.

He got up, unable to calm the growing agitation inside him. He pulled down a hanging wallscroll and a priceless painting. He swept his hand across the desk and tipped everything onto the floor with a crash. He wanted to destroy it all. He wanted to tear it all apart so he never had to look at it again and think about the man who had terrorised him all his life. Everywhere he looked though, he kept seeing fragments of Heihachi. Even after he was dead, everything still looked like it was his. He wanted to go to Lee and hear him say something comforting, but right now he didn't want to look weak in front of his brother. He didn't want to give Lee a chance to prey on his weakness. He sat back in the office chair and leant his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands.

After a while, Lee came back and knocked at the door. Kazuya took a moment to try and settle his breathing. He looked around at the mess he'd made and felt some shame. He got up and went to answer the door, hoping he could mostly hide the destruction by standing in the doorway. He opened it. 

"Yes?" he said to Lee, "you have the list I wanted?"

Lee handed a pile of papers to Kazuya. "Yes. Here it is."

Kazuya took the papers without looking at them. He was very tired even though the day had just started. He couldn't let Lee see though, so he just nodded and abruptly shut the door on him. He went back to that desk he hated and collapsed into the chair. He needed to pull himself together. He needed to prove to everyone he was just as good as Heihachi. Better than Heihachi in fact.

Lee stayed frozen for some seconds when Kazuya closed the door without a word. He then wondered about his own office, where would he work? He wanted to have his office now... He looked at the secretary desk and thought that for now, he might as well continue the job on it but he would really like to have his office soon... Yet Kazuya still didn't seem in a good mood right now. It was a bit normal, he had lived so much lately... Things will get better later... So he went back to the desk and began to draw up the list of those employees who had been close to Heihachi... 

Hopefully no one would see him there for now or else they would think he was the secretary... He looked once more toward the CEO's office. It could have been his, if he had won that stupid tournament... That stupid tournament was such a stupid idea... Heihachi would probably also think so if he was still alive... He would probably regret doing such a stupid move... Stupid old fool... 

Even if Heihachi died yesterday, Lee thought he could have such disrespectful thoughts since anyway, that was how he felt inside... Lee was still slightly sad for how things turned out between him, Kazuya, and their father, but he was quite angry at Heihachi... What was the crazy idea of that old fool? He trained them, tormented them all their childhood so that he could be killed now and Kazuya (or maybe Lee) would take the helm of the corporation. Now he was dead. What a great plan... He probably was more happy to have been killed by his own son though... He definitely aimed at Kazuya for all of this... But it was so crazy... Why did he do that? And that crazy plan was above loving his children? But somehow they were now indeed free from him... But it was still sad... Why couldn't Heihachi have been a normal father? Lee sighed. Anyway he had a job to do... He probably would never understand Heihachi...

Kazuya spent the morning looking over the list of deals. Most of it was arms supplies to different companies and governments and a small amount of industrial manufacturing and software development. Some of the clients were reputable, some less so. His eyes were heavy as he checked the list - possibly that was because one of his eyes had something of a bruise that Heihachi had stuck to it. The swelling wasn't too bad, but his eye kept watering when he stared at the paper for too long. He felt around on his father's desk for the intercom button. 

"Chaolan?" he said into the intercom, "can you get me a coffee, please." 

He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. He opened all the draws in the desk. They were filled with weird Heihachi things - a box of unopened cigars, a packet labelled 'bear treats' that stunk of fish, invitations to random events, a gold-plated handgun that he was impressed to see was fully loaded, and an entire draw filled with his father's favourite tea. He found one draw was locked, so he shot off the lock with the gun and drew out the file that was within. His eyes narrowed as he opened it and began to read.

Lee was still working on the list when he heard the intercom and Kazuya's demand. Apparently Kazuya knew he was still at this desk... Fine. For this time, he'll get him a coffee... Kazuya didn't have a secretary already... So Lee got up and went toward where the drinks were normally made. While he was making the coffee as he remembered Kazuya liked it, he suddenly heard a gunshot. He left the coffee and ran to Kazuya's office. Opening the door, he saw no enemies but Kazuya with his feet over the desk, reading some files. 

"Are you okay? Who fired the shot? You?"

Kazuya looked up. "Huh? Did you bring the coffee?" He looked at the gun he'd laid on the desk. "Oh, yes. Found this in the old man's desk. He'd locked the bottom draw so I used the gun as a key. Did you know about this?" He shook the papers he was reading and motioned for Lee to come over.

"The coffee is still on the counter. I didn't run with it when I heard the gunshot..." Lee wondered if he had to go look for the coffee or come see the papers. Honestly he preferred to look at the papers so he walked toward Kazuya to come and take a look.

"Hm." Kazuya supposed that was fair. It maybe hadn't been his best idea to fire the gun inside. He spread the file on the desk. "This is his will. It claims that in the event of the old man's death, the Zaibatsu goes to Kuma. He was really going to try and rob us of the Zaibatsu even if we won. There's a sum of money here for you, but it doesn't mention me at all... Of course, I'm going to burn the will and take everything, but what does this mean? Did you have some kind of secret plan with Heihachi? Were you plotting with him against me?"

Lee wasn't surprised that the Zaibatsu would go to Kuma, of course it would... but his eyes widened when he heard Heihachi had left him a sum of money. So his father loved him? Not as much as Kuma, but he still thought about him? He was really touched, but he then looked at Kazuya with some surprise when Kazuya mentioned some secret plan. 

"I didn't have any secret plan with him. And isn't there something about the tournament that negates this? Maybe that was if he died of a heart attack or assassination attempt or something..." He then added: "And... the sum he left me... shouldn't I get it?" He then added to not make Kazuya feel apart, though it was not a good attempt: "I guess he expected you to take care of Kuma and so get the Zaibatsu as his guardian..."

Kazuya looked at Lee coldly when he said he should be Kuma's guardian. He reached inside his blazer and brought out a lighter. He clicked it on and set the corner of the page on fire. 

"I don't know if the tournament negates it, but if there's nothing to negate, then it certainly will. The same goes for your sum of money. Fortunately for you, I believe you when you say you weren't colluding with him, or you would have thought of a less lame attempt to appease me than 'he expected you to take care of Kuma'. None of Heihachi's orders mean anything anymore. I'm in charge and I will give you everything you need. You will have a comfortable allowance as well as your salary. This will never existed." 

He watched as the flames licked the page, then dropped the burning paper into the wastebasket as it crumbled to ashes.

Lee looked with a horrified gaze as Kazuya set fire to the will, but did nothing to stop it. He only asked,

"I didn't see, but how much was my sum of money? I won't ask for it, thank you for the allowance, the will never existed, but I just want to know..." Lee did wonder what value their father put to him as the piece of paper showing his father’s appreciation of him was burning... Yet maybe it was not a question to ask Kazuya, who had nothing...

Kazuya looked Lee in the eyes as the paper burned. "My will is all that matters now. Not his."

Lee answered in an uncertain tone, "Yes, I know. I just wanted to know..."

Kazuya kept looking at Lee, but said nothing. His eyes narrowed.

Lee avoided Kazuya's gaze and tried to look neutral. In fact it didn't matter how much. The fact that his name was written mattered more and it went up in flames... Kazuya may not have been written on it, but he was a Mishima... Heihachi always thought about him, in good and mostly bad ways but still Kazuya had value... But he should forget about this... And maybe Heihachi made copies somewhere... 

Lee then said in a more normal tone, "Okay."

Kazuya could feel that familiar irritability prickling in the back of his skull. He tried to push it away and ignore it, though it was hard not to feel angry at Lee's insistence. Why did it matter what price the stupid old man weighed him at? He was dead. And that was what both of them had wanted, wasn't it? Why did Heihachi keep reaching his dead fingers into his day to ruin it. 

"Fetch me that coffee," Kazuya said, this time a little more coldly.

Lee nodded and left to get the coffee. After a moment, he came back and put it on Kazuya's desk. "I made a new one. I thought the other was cold."

Kazuya sipped the coffee. It helped his head a bit and had been made just the way he liked it. He nodded his thanks to Lee. He stood and took his cup with him. He looked at the wrecked office with its items scattered all over the floor and artworks pulled off the walls. There was a rumble of distant thunder and the wide windows only let in a grey light. 

"I hate this room,” he said. “I have to change it. Being in here is driving me crazy." He picked up the list from the desk. "Draft letters to all of our current business partners assuring them that we will honour our agreements. Leave them on my desk to sign. And hire an interior decorator to come immediately. How far have you got on the list of employees that need to be fired? Give me the list and their office numbers, I'll drop in on them and give them an on-the-spot evaluation."

With all that happened, Lee had not the occasion to ask about the way the office was, but it definitely was that Kazuya felt bad around Heihachi's decoration style... Lee also felt troubled with that room and Kazuya often had a more violent way to express himself... But Lee didn't like how Kazuya addressed him after this, he wanted to help him until he got a secretary but now he was already overloaded with work... 

"Kazuya... Do you have someone in mind to be your secretary? I will help until then but I won't be able to do everything... By the way, where is my office? What title do I get?"

Kazuya looked at Lee from over the rim of his coffee cup. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to be my secretary."

"What? Hum... You know that I am not a secretary... I learned the job but I'm not exactly a secretary..."

"Are you saying you don't have the necessary skills to be a secretary?"

"I told you I learned the job, so yes, I have the skills but I'm not just a secretary. I learned far more than that. You know it."

"So you can do the job. What's the problem? You're close to me. It's important work. You don't like the position I'm giving you?"

"Hum... It's not indefinite, right? I mean like I said, I can do it until you find someone but..." How could he tell Kazuya that he should have better, far better, without sounding too arrogant? "I'm your brother, I should get some higher position since you do need trustworthy people in those positions."

Kazuya sipped his coffee. His expression blackened. "Have you forgotten?" Kazuya asked, his voice quiet but underscored with threat. "I had to walk over you to get here. Everyone here is under review. Including you. You will have to prove your loyalty to me, and you will start by serving me as secretary, where I can watch you and ensure you have no seditious ideas."

Lee was offended though he tried to hide it the best he could. "But who will you put in important positions for now? You know I'm the most trustworthy of all around here. You don't need to test me." Okay, he failed to not look offended. "Kazuya, you know I fought you because somehow our father wanted us to do it. Yes, I tried to gain the Zaibatsu but still I'm your brother, I won't betray you. And it would give the Mishima Zaibatsu a very bad image if you put your brother in such a position." Lee knew he was now saying anything and not the best of arguments. But he was too surprised and outraged... He knew Kazuya may punish him but not with a degrading secretary position...

"There won't be anyone high up and close to me, if that's what you're worried about, little brother," Kazuya said, mockingly. "I don't want anyone close to me. Everyone here wanted me to fail. No one ever lifted a finger for me, and now I'm going to be watching their every move, looking for an excuse to destroy the people who were complacent under Heihachi." Lee looked predictably offended, but Kazuya kept a calm expression in the face of it. "If you're truly loyal to me," Kazuya continued, "then you will do as you are told and take this position. If not, then you may go. I won't try to stop you or hunt you down. I'm not Heihachi. But I won't help you, and I won't support you, and you will no longer be welcome in the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Lee looked at Kazuya for a moment, still with a slightly offended air but also a bit confused. "But... you will need people close to you... Other than a secretary..."

"I don't want anyone close to me!" Kazuya snapped, this time with something wild in his voice. "I have everything I need. I'm CEO, no one else! And if I do give someone else power, it won't be you! I told you when you chose to fight me, that you'd get everything that came with it if you make that choice. You had your shot at taking me down and you failed. Well, now you're going to be a secretary, and you should be grateful you've even got that!"

Lee backed away from Kazuya while looking at him with a now hurt and still offended expression. That 'it won't be you' really was hurtful... Indeed, he had confronted Kazuya but still he was probably the closest and the most loyal Kazuya could get... Lee wondered if he should say something but since the start of that bickering, he hadn't found any good arguments to say... He just expected too much to have a good position that this turn of events confused him deeply... Again Kazuya told him he would pay but... how will Kazuya take care of everything alone? 

He turned heel and said, "Fine," before walking toward the door. So Kazuya wanted that list of employees, to call a decorator and ... something else... Lee didn't remember... Whatever, he'll first take care of those two things then maybe when he’s less angry, he’ll ask for the other thing...

Kazuya's temper flared when Lee walked away from him. He came after him, grabbed Lee's shoulder and shoved him up against the wall. His eyes lit with a reddish hue. 

"I didn't say you could leave," he hissed. "You're meant to be the one on my side, so _act_ like it and show some respect!" He pushed the arm he had across Lee's chest up and pressed it against Lee's neck. "You're disappointing me," he said, voice going soft and deadly.

Lee was surprised when Kazuya grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. His first thought was to angrily push his brother away, but he felt a bit intimidated when he noticed Kazuya’s furious expression and the slightly reddish hue in his eyes. And that weird feeling… that sometimes happened when Kazuya was really angry or in some negative mood… It felt so strong now… All of this, combined with the mess around the room that Kazuya caused a little earlier and that Lee could now see very clearly behind his brother, and the lightning crashing beyond the window, made Lee feel very nervous. Kazuya could be very violent, and scary… And he hadn’t been in a good mood since this morning… Lee didn’t try to push Kazuya away but slowly tried to put his hand over Kazuya’s arm to signal him to take it away, yet didn’t try to force it. 

“Kazuya… I’m sorry…” His own complaints would have to be put away for now… Kazuya was not only the boss now but very angry…

Kazuya could feel his temper roaring in his ears. He wanted to push down harder, choke Lee, and make him afraid so that he'd stop saying things he didn't like. He was confused as well, because it seemed only like a few days ago when they'd talked like equals and whispered of plans to take down Heihachi. Where had all that gone in such a short space of time? Why did his head hurt? He could see uncertainties in Lee's eyes. He didn't want to make his brother afraid, but he also did. He wanted Lee close to him but he also wanted no one close to him. He wanted to hurt Lee, but he also didn't. He felt Lee's hand on his arm and was ready to crush down harder on his throat. When Lee's hand stayed light though, more a request than a demand, Kazuya managed to pull his thoughts back. He registered Lee's apology and stood still, his breath still coming incensed through his nose. He released some of the pressure against Lee's neck, but still kept him pinned. 

"I have to make people believe I'm as good as Heihachi. I have to show them that I can do all the things he did. I can't trust anyone. Why can't you just do as I say and stop being a thorn in my side?!" Kazuya's voice got louder again. "You're trying to take power from me, aren't you?! You're always trying to take what's mine! You think I'm weak after my fight with Heihachi, and you're trying to attack me while everything still hurts! I can still take you even like this! You think I can't?!"

Lee was a bit confused in his feelings. He was scared to still be pinned against the wall while Kazuya was still creepily furious. He was angry at Kazuya’s multiple accusations but was also sad that those accusations came from all that Heihachi had done to Kazuya… With how the room was destroyed, it was clear Kazuya was still very troubled by the late events, and it was really understandable… He took some seconds before he said in a soft tone,

“You don’t have to make people believe that you are as good as Heihachi, Kaz, you are better than him, and you should know it… And I’m not trying to attack you…” He just didn't know what to add to not elaborate more on a confrontation… He didn’t want to speak about their rivalry… It was not a good subject to make peace...

When Lee spoke to him gently, Kazuya breathed more easily. He sounded more like he had in the past, and Kazuya held onto that, trying to calm himself down. He was never normally this volatile with his emotions... His eyebrows twitched as he studied Lee's face, trying to find the hostility he was convinced was there. When he found nothing, he blinked. He seemed to notice what he was doing, and drew back, stepping away from Lee. The red faded from his eyes. 

"I think... I... am a little tired, from yesterday. Not... thinking too straight." There was a twinge of pain in his chest as if to remind him, though he tried to keep it from showing on his face. "But I don't want anyone else near me or being a secretary. Only you. I know you can do more, but I want to do everything myself. Oyaji's business associates were always talking behind my back and thought I was only good at fighting and intimidation because that's mostly what Oyaji gave me to do. People are going to lose faith in the Zaibatsu and it will make our stocks plummet. But I'll show them I'm just as good as him." Kazuya took another step back to try and show he was sorry without saying as much. "I didn't want to hurt you. Well, I mean-... I did. I'm angry about the tournament, but I-..." Kazuya wasn't sure what he wanted to say exactly. Everything was moving too fast. He hadn't planned this far ahead in his life, and all he could see were enemies all around him. He did very much want to trust Lee, but he also hated him and was suspicious of him, and wary of his jealousy. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Lee was glad Kazuya let him go. He could also feel the atmosphere becoming less oppressive. He never knew what caused this, but he was glad it was gone now... He listened to Kazuya without a word and then said,

"Yes, it was hard going through this tournament, I think we should..." He was about to say talk about it later. Like talk about his position since he really didn't want to be a secretary permanently. Kazuya's explanation made sense, he was right to try to prove himself and with Lee by his side it may mean that he still was the bully and Lee was the brain but Lee refused to be put down forever because of it... But right now would certainly not be the right time to talk about it... "I think we should rest for now. I'll bring you the employees list and call the decorator and... what was the other thing?"

"Draft the-..." Kazuya put his hand to his head, he did feel very tired now. He wondered where he'd put his coffee when he was angry. "Draft letters to all our business associates, informing them their agreements with us still stand. And inform them of the regime change. Then I'll sign them. But the... the employees list first. I can feel all those traitors all around me. I have to get rid of them as soon as possible."

Lee wanted to comfort Kazuya and tell him there may be less traitors than he thought but he feared it would be seen as an attempt to hide the enemy or something and be counted again as part of the enemy... So he didn't talk about it and only said: "I'll bring you the employees list then." He bowed slightly and departed the room to get the list.

When Lee left, Kazuya went over to the sofa near the large window and sat down carefully, putting a hand to his broken rib as he did. Rain was splattering against the glass and the black sky beyond was heaving booms of thunder. Occasional blinks of sheet lightning lit up Tokyo in freezes of white light. He wondered when the summer storm had hit as he watched the raindrops trail sideways down the glass. He remembered sitting here countless times before, looking apprehensively over at Heihachi’s desk, wondering what was going to be required of him next. He remembered the impossible distance it felt like he still had to wait, with no control over his own life, just breathing each day to get through it and live through the next. He wanted to feel as relieved and elated as he had yesterday. He didn't understand why he still felt watched and anxious and frustrated, and all the things he thought would go away as soon as he got that victory. He turned back to the window and just sat there, watching the grey cityscape in the pouring rain and feeling empty.

After a while, Lee came back. He bowed to Kazuya and handed him many papers. 

"I printed the list. Those are only the employees from the Japanese Zaibatsu, I need to continue with the international ones..." Lee still looked around the place. It really didn't look very elegant with all the broken stuff...

"Good," Kazuya said, taking the papers eagerly. He winced when he moved too fast and had to pause to take a breath. He wanted to get out of this room as quickly as possible. "I will make my way around some of the employees on this list and see what I think of them. Get that decorator in immediately, please. I don't know what I want this room to look like, it just needs to be changed. You know the sort of thing I like. I can't be in here any longer, I hate it." Kazuya stood slowly. "And can you organise something like a party or something official looking? So that we can invite important people and show them all is in order? How long does it take to organise something like that? How quickly can it happen?"

"It depends. I would say, if you want something quick but acceptable, it could be done by the weekend but if you want something fancy that shows all the power of the Mishima Zaibatsu and want to invite the more important people, possibly it will be more like two weeks..." Seeing how Kazuya still seemed quite injured, Lee added hesitantly: "...Maybe you should wait a bit for the party... And I'll call the decorator. They will take care of it and by this evening, you'll be able to go into your personalised office." Lee still didn't like to say that, he could have had this office... He could have had his own personalised office and now he had none...

"Which type of party is more appropriate? I guess the larger one... Alright, if you think we should wait, then let’s wait. If you tell me a list of what you need I can-, or is it easier if you just hire some people to help you make arrangements?" Kazuya thought for a moment. "I want to relax this evening too. But do something you like doing. But not with too many people..."

"Yes, it will be easier to hire professionals... Despite looking like it, I'm not exactly a party professional..." And mostly not now, Lee didn't feel like celebrating and telling everyone he was a secretary for now... He will have to be able to convince Kazuya to change his position by then... "I don't really know what... I normally drive my car to relax..."

"Ok. Hire whoever you want, and you can have whatever budget. Just make it look good and get Bruce to take care of security." Kazuya wondered if he would be expected to give a speech at that sort of thing. Maybe he could just... not. He was in charge, so maybe he never had to make public appearances again... He decided he'd raise that with Lee another time. He thought about Lee's answer about relaxing. Probably the most relaxing thing for Lee would be to be away from him. Kazuya wanted to somehow fix the bad air between them, but he didn't want to give his brother a job with more power... He just wanted to feel like he'd felt yesterday and see that relief on Lee's face again. It was probably too late to try and feel that again though. He'd lost his temper a lot today - that was enough to drive people away on the best of days. "Okay... don't worry about the relaxing thing. It doesn't matter."

"Okay, so I'll go prepare that party. Here, I guess? I mean, in the ballroom... You want to sit on the throne?"

"Not really… I don't really want to attend at all. I want to do the minimum that's expected and they can just entertain themselves and be assured that everything's under control."

"If no one goes, then why do it? If you want to show you have things under control, you need to be there."

"Alright," Kazuya muttered. "I'll be there... and sit on that throne if you think it makes a good impression."

Lee was a bit jealous of this. In fact extremely jealous. He wanted to sit on that throne... He proposed it a bit reluctantly... But yes, it would be fitting that Kazuya sits on it... Unless... "It depends, if you want to look powerful or accessible... Accessible you would mostly walk among the guests... I guess you could also look like a normal businessman, but it wouldn't fit the Mishima Zaibatsu's heir. Unless you want to show a simpler side."

"No," Kazuya said quickly, "I want to look powerful. I'll sit on the throne. I don't want to look normal and I certainly don't want to look accessible."

"Very well. Then I'll organize your party in the throne room. Is that all or is there something else?"

Kazuya hesitated. He looked at Lee with some concern. "Do you think... I have to make a speech?"

Lee wanted to say yes, just to put some pressure on Kazuya since he was feeling more and more jealousy with that throne and party thing but he said, 

"No. If you take the throne role, you’ll look powerful already and you can leave the speeches to others. You can speak if you wish but it's not as necessary as if you took another approach. In my opinion."

An enormous wash of relief came over Kazuya and he gave a small grateful smile. "Okay." He looked awkward for a moment, then added, "thank you for your advice."

For a moment Lee forgot his jealousy and recognized the shy Kazuya. He gave a small smile as well and bowed slightly. "Anything else?"

"No. That's everything. I'll get on finding some people to fire."

He felt lighter just from being reassured that he didn't have to talk in public. He walked out the office and meandered off with the list of employees Lee had given him. Maybe once he'd got rid of those phantom people plaguing his thoughts as Heihachi loyalists, he could have some peace of mind. Yes, that was probably it. Things would be better once he purged the Zaibatsu of dissenters. Things would feel like they should do and he would finally enjoy his triumph and new power.

Lee was still disappointed with how it went. He still didn't have anything prestigious and Kazuya would sit on the throne... But he followed Kazuya out of the office and went to his desk to call the decorator and finish the international employees list. Then the party… That he would not attend. Certainly not as a secretary. Kazuya would have to give him a good position by then…

Rain continued hammering on the windows. There was another flash of lightning that lit everything in a brief relief, then darkness resettled in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We plan to make this story the first in a series of short-ish stories set during Tekken 2.


End file.
